


Untitled (Wed 100)

by Willow



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-23
Updated: 2004-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow/pseuds/Willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is secure of his place in Lex's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Wed 100)

**Author's Note:**

> Post Precipice. Smallville Drabble.

It doesn't surprise Helen to see Clark in the kitchen. She tries not to think about that as she opens the fridge to pour herself some orange juice.

“Oh.”

Helen turns at the sound and traces Clark’s gaze. He’s watching the light from her ring dance on the stainless steel surroundings.

The smile on her face feels twisted and cold. She revels in it. “Yes, last night.”

Clark smiles and continues making careful notes on a pad with the Luthor family crest.

“Congratulations.”

He stands and pins the paper to the fridge.

It’s a menu.

Dessert on me - love Clark.


End file.
